birthday blues
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: its cally's 21st birthday and helo and crashdown have organised a suprise party, but callys not in the mood as she's remembering something from her past she wishes would stay forgotten


**Title: birthday blues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters they belong to the creators of BSG.**

**Rating: PG, I think**

**Pairing: Cally/Crashdown, Lee/Kara, Cally/Helo friendship**

**Summary: AU: set in a fictional season 2.**

**Its cally's 21st birthday, and the crew are throwing her a surprise party. But cally has a lot on her mind!**

**It was the day of Cally's 21st birthday. The young lady herself was currelently sitting on her bunk, refusing to leave the room for the whole day. You see birthdays are never something cally has never celebrated when she was back home, and so now people actually want to celebrate it, cally is finding it all to hard to cope with, so that is why she is sitting under her covers on her bed refusing to even leave her bed.**

**So far Jammer, Seelix, Chief, Dee, Kat, Hotdog, have all tried to get her out of bed but to no avail.**

**Starbuck, Apollo, Helo, Boomer, Racetrack and Crash are all coming in from patrol.**

**The chief, Seelix, and Dee are waiting when the group land.**

"**Chief ive done everything I can think off, we all have, there is no moving her, I don't know whats wrong, she wont tell any of us, its like she's shutting down" Seelix said.**

"**I know! None of us do, I mean it's her birthday, you think she would be happy today, but no, she looks so broken" Tyrol says.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" Boomer says walking over to her husband and Seelix**

"**How's the party coming?" Helo asked.**

"**The party's all set, but we have a bigger problem" the chief says looking very upset, as well as Seelix, Kat, Hotdog and Jammer who have all just joined the group.**

"**Any luck?" Seelix asked Kat.**

"**Nope, all we got was 'frak off' from her" Kat said**

"**From who? Guys whats going on?" Lee asked**

"**its Cally, she's refusing to leave her bunk, I mean it a bad way, she's shutting down on us all, its like something happened in the past, but she wont talk to anyone" Seelix said**

"**Maybe we should all have a go" Racetrack said, obvious concern in her voice for her friend.**

**Lee, Kara, Sharon, Karl, and Sam all nodded their heads.**

"**Good luck" chief said**

"**The party starts at 7pm, get her their by then" Seelix said.**

**So the group of pilots went and got showered first then slowly they all went down to see Cally. The first to arrive where Lee and Kara.**

"**Hay Cally" Kara said walking in**

"**Hi" Cally said from under her covers.**

"**How you doing?" Lee asked**

"**Sir's with all due respect, I don't wanna talk about it today"**

"**So there is something wrong?" Kara asked sitting down on Cally's bed **

**Kara heard a sniffle that sounded like Cally was crying, she indicated to Lee to leave.**

**Which he did, he went up to the rec room where everyone was preparing for the party.**

"**Yeah, it's just… I can't talk about it yet, god ive never spoke about it" Cally said quite obviously crying now.**

"**okay, Cally iam not gonna push you, cause I know what that's like, but please talk to someone, when your ready" Kara said as she leant down and kissed the top of her friends head then left Cally alone. As she got outside Sharon and Racetrack where walking towards her.**

"**leave her, I got her to open up a tiny bit, something happened in the past, that she's finding it hard to deal with, she just needs some space to sort through it all, she'll turn to someone when she's ready" Kara said. So the 3 women headed to the party, thinking maybe Helo or Crash would get through to her, as they where both quite close to her.**

**Crash and Helo where walking down the corridor to Cally's quarters.**

"**So how are we going to do this? One at a time, after what Kara said, I think we need to try on our own!" helo said.**

"**Yeah, you try first, ill be out here if you need me" Crash said.**

**Helo stepped into the room, he looked over at Cally's bunk and saw her curled up on her side, he walked over and sat down next to her.**

"**Cally iam here if you wanna talk okay" Helo said gently as he ran his hand over Cally's back**

"**I know Karl, I just…god I don't know what to do anymore" Cally said**

"**Whats wrong darling?" he asked gently**

"**Helo, I don't know if I can talk about it, everyone will look at me different, treat me different, like they did after the astral queen"**

"**Sweetie, your true friends would NEVER treat you different, iam here Cally okay, and Crash is outside if you want us both here"**

"**He is?"**

"**Yeah, you want me to get him?"**

"**Yeah, then ill tell both of you"**

"**Crash, get your ass in here" Helo called out.**

**Crash walked in "whats up baby" he said sitting down next to Cally**

**Cally came out from under the covers, her eyes were all red from crying so much.**

**Seeing her this upset broke both men's hearts.**

"**Okay I want you both to promise me a few things before I tell you, okay?"**

**Crash and Helo both nodded.**

"**Okay, you don't treat me any different, you don't tell anyone unless I say you can, you guys do not get all protective on me okay, well anymore then you already are anyway, okay?"**

"**Okay" Crash said**

"**Yeah" Helo said as well**

"**Okay, iam just gonna talk, don't stop me coz, I don't know if I will be able to do it otherwise…"**

**Cally took a deep breath and closed her eyes going back to a time 5 years ago.**

"**after dad left, mom was a state for a while, until she meet someone, me and Gracie where so happy for her, we hadn't seen her that happy since dad had gone a year before, okay well about 6 months into dating him, mom moved him in, as soon as I meet him, I didn't like him. I didn't know why, but he creped me out, Gracie too, but mom was so happy so we lived with it. Anyway after he had been there a couple of months, when mom was working nights, he would have his friends around, and them like him gave us the creeps, so me and Gracie would stay up in my room the whole time.**

**One night I had gone to a friends for dinner, anyway when I came home I went straight upstairs I looked in one Gracie, and she was crying her eyes out, I went over and asked her what was wrong, she told me him and his friends had done bad stuff to her, I knew straight away she meant, they had raped her, I held her the whole night in my bed just listening to her cry, I didn't know what to do, what could a 16 year old do. But I promised Gracie I wouldn't let them touch her again. **

**Anyway everything was fine for a few weeks, Gracie started sleeping on her own again, I was in bed one night when I heard a creak on the landing thinking it was Gracie coming in after a nightmare, but It wasn't, he came into my room really drunk after his friends had gone home" cally took a deep breath ready to continue "that was the first night he raped me, but he didn't stop there with me, it went on for months, at the time I knew that by hurting me he couldn't hurt Gracie, but about 3 months after the first time, Gracie came to me and told me he had started hurting her again, by then I had just turned 17, and I lost it, I decided he wasn't going to hurt either of us again, so we said we where going to tell mom the next day.**

**Well we told mom, but she just looked at us then at him, and looked down, that was when I knew, that she had known all along what he was doing to us, what he had allowed his friends to do, I just looked at her, I told her we would never forgive her for that, and walked out the door, Gracie coming with me. We went down to our local police station and reported it all.**

**They arrested him but because he didn't leave any DNA on either of us, and told mom to lie saying we where lying, the case got dropped and he was let out.**

**Gracie was taken into care, as she was only 12, but as I was 17 I was on my own, that was when I joined the fleet.**

**Eventually others came forward and he was arrested and sentenced to death.**

**He was still on death row when the colonies where attacked, he was on the astral queen, I don't know if he's still there, it just effects me more on days like today, or Gracie's birthday, she killed herself after 6 months in care, she couldn't take the pain anymore, I hate him so much for taking my sister away from me, for turning my mom into a women I didn't recognise anymore, for ruining my family, but I decided once i told someone, I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore, I need to get on with my life… but I need to know…if he's on that ship still" Cally finished, when she looked up she saw she had more then Crash and Helo with her now, all of her 'family' was there.**

**Crash, Helo, Chief, Boomer, Starbuck, Apollo, Racetrack, Dee, Kat, Hotdog, Seelix, and Jammer where all standing there in shock. Kara,Sharon,Louanne,Vanessa,Dee and Marie all had tears rolling down their faces and all of the guys where shaken that cally had gone through this, they also all wanted to go over to the astral queen and see if this scumbag was still there, and kick the frak out of him.**

"**Guys, iam glad you all know, but ill tell you what I told these two, please don't treat me any different, iam still me, it was along time ago, and iam okay"**

**The others all agreed and she had cuddles of all of her family.**

"**Right people, its my birthday, and I heard a rumour 2 of you (looking at Crash and Helo) Have been planning a surprise party, you frakkers, so I wanna party" Cally said from where she is sitting in-between Crash and Helo.**

"**well then miss, you shall go to the ball" Helo said getting up along with Cally and Crash as the gang of 13 headed out to Cally's 'surprise' party.**

**They arrived at the Rec room, the other party-goers where already there when they walked in. cally and crash waited for an extra 10 minutes.**

"**Hay you sure you wanna do this?" Crash asked looking down at Cally**

"**Sam…it's not everyday I turn 21" Cally said**

"**Well then do I get to give you your first birthday kiss then?" he asked**

**Cally wrapped a hand around Crash's neck and pulled him down to her, and they shared a mind blowing kiss, that easily lasted 5 minutes.**

"**Happy birthday baby" Crash said with his arms wrapped around her still**

"**Thanks…you wanna tell me that again" Cally said cheekily pulling him down for another kiss.**

**This time when they pulled apart Crash gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you Cally" he said**

"**I love you too Sam, god I cant believe we've been together for 6 months already, it doesn't seem like yesterday we were on kobal" Cally said looking up at her very own pilot, and a very hot one at that, who she loved very dearly.**

**They walked into the rec room to a chorus of "happy birthday" from everyone in the room. Cally looked around at everyone who was there, she caught Doc Cottles eye and he grinned at both her and Crash and they smiled back; it was weird that the 3 of them shared a little secret. Cally looked at Crash, who nodded at her.**

"**Shut up a minute Cally has something to say" Crash yelled and the room went quiet.**

"**Wow, what can I say… I still cant believe that its actually my 21st birthday, I want to thank a group of people, that who without today wouldn't have happened, and you all know who you are, and I want you guys to know I love you, and thank you for being my friends and supporting me in everything.**

**I have 2 very special thank you's too the 2 people who actually came up with this, Helo, you're my best friend, without you I wouldn't be the girl Iam today, thank you, I love you Karl" she said before giving Helo a massive cuddle.**

"**Okay and onto the other person… Sam, you are my soul mate, without you around to keep an eye on me and to love me unconditionally I don't think I could have got through these last few months, I love you baby" she said before kissing Crash.**

**And with his arms around his girlfriend's stomach Crash and Cally proceeded to say one last thing.**

"**okay guys one last thing... it seems in 32 weeks there is going to be an addiction to this family, and into this world, we wanted all of you, who are our family to be the first to know that this morning we were given the amazing news we are going to have a baby" Cally said **

**Then all of a sudden everyone was hugging and congratulating Cally and Crashdown on the impending addiction to their family.**

**After it was all over Cally stood dancing in Crash's arms to their favourite song,**

'**There you'll be' by faith hill.**

"**I love you, both of you princess" Crashdown said as he held the most important person in the world to him in his arms.**

"**We love you too baby" Cally said reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips.**

**As they danced surrounded by their family things couldn't of been better, all the thoughts of the past where put to one side, and everyone watched this brave young women leave the past behind, and begin her future……………**

**The end**

**Please leave feedback, thanks.**


End file.
